


Bedtime Story

by prowlish



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prowlish/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain Dinobot just can't cycle down...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Nightmare_Stag over on twitter. ;; Prompt was "Kup- tenderness". Ended up shorter than I thought it would be, but I hope you like it!

“Again!”

 

Kup grunted. He had _just_ stood, thinking all of the Dinobots were soundly into recharge, but it seemed that one, at least, was not. “Grimlock…” Kup growled.

 

“Me Grimlock want to hear him Kup’s story again!”

 

Kup frowned down at the mech, curled among his brethren in his alien alt-form with one bright blue optic peering up at him. “You should be shuttin’ down for recharge,” he said, voice gruff.

 

Grimlock shuffled, his tail flicking. “Me Grimlock _can’t._ ”

 

Kup frowned again and sighed. Sometimes it was so easy to forget how blasted _young_ the Dinobots were. “I’ve told ya the scrappin’ thing three times already, Grimlock,” Kup groused. With his joints aching and tired, Kup was ready to go to his own berth. But it was rare to see Grimlock so… open. It made something inside his old rusty chassis warm up.

 

Sighing, Kup settled back into his chair. Grimlock shifted again, resting his chin in Kup’s lap. Shaking his helm, Kup petted his hand over the mech’s snout. “Alright. So, back in the early tertiary cycle of the first skirmishes -- back when Ironhide was just a young punk -- me and the kid and a few others were pinned down…”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [@prowlish](https://twitter.com/prowlish) on twitter!! :)


End file.
